In the Stars
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Was it fate that had lead them down this path? Artegor only believed in destiny when it suited him. Aarch/Artegor.


In The Stars

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Galactik Football (would I be writing fanfiction if I did?) and I make no money from this fanfiction. **

**Just a random fic that popped into my head all of a sudden (I don't know if they'd actually have Star Signs in the Galactik Football universe or whether they'd be the same as ours if they did, but I'm assuming that they do for the sake of this fic). Set during the earlier part of Aarch and Artegor's time on the Shadow's Team (so the effect of Smog isn't so marked). **

"What's your sign?" a female Shadows native asked, tapping Aarch on the shoulder. She had a flirty grin on her face and was completely oblivious to a glowering Artegor, who was thoroughly sick of everyone hitting on Aarch as soon as they went anywhere.

"My sign?"

Aarch furrowed his brow, momentarily confused by the unexpected question from a stranger. That he was so innocent of the fact he was being flirted with just irritated Artegor even more. Either he really didn't or he was just playing dumb (which was a worse possibility); either way he wished that Aarch would just tell her to get lost.

"Your star-sign," she explained, smiling.

"Oh! I'm a Leo, how about you?"

"I'm an Aries, I guess that makes us compatible. Hi, I'm Deasha," she said, putting a hand on Aarch's forearm. The girls on Planet Shadow just seemed so much more forward that those back home in Akillian.

Aarch shifted, uncomfortably, catching on that she wasn't merely being friendly.

"How about you, Artegor?" he said, turning to look at him.

For a moment Artegor had forgotten what they were talking about in the first place. He looked at them both, blankly, for a moment before finding himself.

"Aquarius."

"And you two are friends? Your personalities don't mesh at all," Deasha commented, mostly just to regain Aarch's focus.

"I don't put much stock in that nonsense," Artegor retaliated, barely concealed aggression in his voice.

"It's just for fun," Aarch added, sensing Artegor's bad mood. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but we have to be up early for training, so we better be going now."

"Here's my number," Deasha said, whipping out a convenient business card.

"I'll call you some time," Aarch lied, as they walked away, whispering to Artegor that there was no way that he would be doing that. He knew that Artegor could get jealous, even if he didn't know the full extent of his possessive tendencies.

They walked in silence and Aarch could almost feel Artegor's walls going up again and he felt compelled, as ever, to say something, anything, to fill the void.

"So, you don't believe in destiny then?" he said, jokingly. He'd always been pretty serious but Artegor took the trait to such an extreme that he found himself becoming more playful just by comparison.

"I believe that the Shadows winning the Galactik Football Cup is our only destiny," he replied, the tension gone. _'That and staying together until the end.'_

But his last thought remained unspoken for the time being, he'd seen Aarch squirm away from commitment before, he wasn't going to make Adium's mistakes.

Aarch nodded, smiling. "That, I can believe in. Besides, she had it all wrong: we're completely compatible."

Artegor smiled back, reassured by Aarch's words.

He looked up at the sky, at the stars, and felt even more certain that everything would turn out as he hoped, it just seemed like fate. Although he told himself he didn't believe, in some sense he did; he believed in Aarch and that was enough to secure the future.

He never imagined that it would all turn out badly for them, that they'd go from star-crossed lovers to sworn enemies.

But fate was tricky like that; he'd only ever seen what he wanted to.

**That's it for this fic; kind of short and a little bit random, I know! Also, don't think I'm making fun of people who believe in Astrology- I believe in it myself (up to a point). Reviews would be much appreciated and Happy New Year!**


End file.
